Talk:Idaho Brotherhood of Steel
I was looking this one over after looking at The Perpetuals. This article is significantly better but I need you to scale this one back a bit as well. Its the top end elite stuff that mostly raises red flags for me. With this article and the Perpetuals don't be afraid to add in weaknesess. Flaws are what makes us human, our articles more interesting and our ideas more believable. Homosursussus (talk) 19:06, April 24, 2014 (UTC) That's my dad LMGVagabond (talk) 17:35, July 30, 2015 (UTC) What did you do??? MongoosePirate (talk) 17:44, July 30, 2015 (UTC) *Decided this needed a new direction, Boise doesn't need to be overrun with rehashes on tired ideas. Instead this Brotherhood of Steel is a coicidentally named rock band. Homosursussus (talk) 17:49, July 30, 2015 (UTC) ideas more believable Are you joking? I don't want T's material to turn out like Viva's. MongoosePirate (talk) 19:10, July 30, 2015 (UTC) *No I'm deadly serious, but in reality we probably need to take a flamethrower to all of these articles. This is old prewipe 2008 craziness that isn't kosher anymore. Homosursussus (talk) 19:17, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Neither is the borderline vandalization that you did to this page. It ties into a lot of other Boise pages and is an important part of the region. You can't just turn them into some random rock band, and it's all ok. You just basically screwed up a bunch of groups, not just this one, made by me and others. All the previous Brotherhood needed was a little downgrade, not a whole rewrite. MongoosePirate (talk) 20:39, July 30, 2015 (UTC) I'm going with Mongoose on this, the changes made to this page are obscene and fuck over other users content, CaptainCain (talk) 21:13, July 30, 2015 (UTC) wut .-. # ''Nero'' You may disagree with my methods but it doesn't change that this is a problem, A problem that is shared by most of the articles in Boise. We need new ideas, not another Brotherhood of Steel chapter right next to an Enclave faction, and wouldn't you know it the Legion is here too. The rock group was at least something new. Homosursussus (talk) 08:13, July 31, 2015 (UTC) The page is connected with a number of other users content and simply rewriting this page would fuck up their content as well. Take a page from Walrus and do simple toning downs, not this other malarkey that you put up earlier. CaptainCain (talk) 11:28, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Now guys, both sides have points. Boise does need some changing, but a complete change of existing articles isn't going to accomplish it, or be agreeable to the userbase. If we all calm down, im sure a satisifactory middle ground can be reached. the boi Walrus (talk) 14:43, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Can my dad still be in it LMGVagabond (talk) 16:16, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Well you guys have backed me into a corner on this, if someone would like to take a whack at actually rewriting the page, they may. Otherwise I expect to find this page in the deleted pages section of this wiki. So yes LMG your dad can be in it. CaptainCain (talk) 21:18, July 31, 2015 (UTC) If you don't mind Homo, I would like to try my hand at editing this page. Please, I don't want it deleted, it's connected to a lot of my material. MongoosePirate (talk) 21:32, July 31, 2015 (UTC) *That seems like a reasonable request. You've done great work with the Perpetuals and that was the worst article of the bunch. Homosursussus (talk) 07:54, August 1, 2015 (UTC) **That was Walrus who took the Perpetuals. CaptainCain (talk) 11:39, August 1, 2015 (UTC) I'm willing to entertain this request. Go ahead. CaptainCain (talk) 22:42, July 31, 2015 (UTC) About finished. Look good? MongoosePirate (talk) 02:50, August 3, 2015 (UTC)